1. Technical Field
The present application generally relates to dispensing a multicomponent composition comprised of a mixture of different fluid components. More particularly, this application relates to dispensing a multicomponent composition using a mixing area to disrupt the flow of one or more fluid components within the mixing area to mix and dispense the mixture through an outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical adhesives are used in addition or as an alternative to fasteners such as sutures or staples, to join tissue surfaces. For example, biologically and non-biologically based surgical adhesives may be formed by mixing two reactive fluid components. Once the components react with each other, a network may be formed. Depending on the chemistry of the particular adhesive, reaction time may occur quickly, e.g., on the order of seconds. Quick reactions limit the time available for application of the adhesive to a target tissue site. In addition, partial mixing may result in the formation of weak spots. Thus, it is desirable to minimize the amount of time required to mix the fluid components together thoroughly prior to delivery to the target site.
Similarly, various biocompatible materials can be used as tissue sealants, hemostatic agents or for adhesive prevention and for barrier formation. Tissue sealants can be used to seal tissue surfaces, suture lines, and synthetic grafts. For example, mixtures of polyethylene glycols (PEG) can be combined to form a surgical sealant to stop leaks in blood vessels. When combined, the PEGs form a glue-like product in seconds which seals an area to which it is applied. Thus, such agents can be used to seal leaks around sutures, staples in blood vessels. Because formation of the glue-like substance which forms the seal occurs in a matter of seconds, it is essential to rapidly and thoroughly mix the fluid components and dispense the resulting mixture before solidification has occurred.
Numerous technologies are known for mixing and dispensing multicomponent compositions. For example, in the context of surgical adhesives, a first fluid component of a surgical adhesive may be applied directly onto a target site, followed by the application of a second fluid component onto the first fluid component layer. Once dispensed, the two fluid components may be mixed using a surgical instrument and spread over the target area. Alternatively, the two fluid components may be premixed and applied to the target site.
In addition, devices that bring fluid components together for mixing and that apply the mixed adhesive in either an aerosol or a stream form to a target site are known. In some instances, a device may separately atomize the fluids outside the device for contact, mixing, and deposition on the target site. Alternatively, fluid components may be mixed within a device.
Conventional devices that mix fluid components, however, tend to provide inadequate mixing. This is a problem especially in cases where reactive fluid components that solidify shortly after mixing and dispensing are prepared. In such instances, internal mixing devices must be capable of thorough and rapid mixing in order to allow dispensing of homogenous mixtures before solidification occurs. Conventional devices provide inadequate mixing of reactive components which can lead to non-uniformity in the consistency of material delivered, with some areas receiving an over or under solidified preparation.